


At the mansion

by denielman



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denielman/pseuds/denielman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon received an invitation to the party  which will be held at the Zoldyck mansion .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work here , so please don't be hard on me))

' _The party will be held at midnight , 12 June . Overnight stay is possible . Only pro-Hunters are to assemble_ .' - read Zoldyck , puzzled .  
' What is it? ' -Gon chirped , looking at the envelope over Killua's shoulder. The idea that all the hunters will be gathered in one place and at one time made him feel dizzy.

'Nothing special.'-Killua twisted the paper and threw it towards the dustbin, not even admitting the thought of missing the basket. 

'You don't wanna come ?'-Gon's voice grew frustrating as he was thinking properly about what outfit to choose. 

'I don't think it's worth it , but if you really want to come , I don't mind '-Killua's voice was sour , but when he saw Gon's face , he felt more relaxed. The warmth of his friend's voice filled his body.  


' I'll go whenever you want , Gon'- the thought crossed his mind , but only his lips trembled. 

'It would be perfect, Killua!- Gon shouted. His eyes sparkled. - Let's pack our things! Or we can be late ! The party will be in 4 hours ! Oh, i have so many things to pack...'- Then Killua heard only slight murmuring.-' Toothbrush, towel...'. 

Killua turned round and went to the bathroom.  
' Boxers, shirts..'- the murmuring proceeded. 

Killua smirked and got into the bath. He turned on the hot water and stood silently under the shower.  
He was thinking he was going to see his family , that he hated the most. But things wouldn't be so nasty when Gon was near him. He shut his eyes and felt water falling down on his head, shoulders, running along his chest.. 

'Killuaaaa!! - The door opened so swiftly that a white-haired boy didn't have enough time to cover himself.- You are here for twenty minutes! We can be late !!! Put your clothes on and..' 

Killua clenched his neck and smiled awkwardly. He climbed out of the bath and paced through the door , leaving the other in complete embarrassment. Gon 's face flushed and he stood not moving an inch , when heard a voice coming from the walls : ' You are the one who doesn't want to get late, do you ? ' - Killua laughed a little , but then thought it wasn't really good to laugh at Gon's reaction .


	2. Chapter 2

Killua thought it wouldn't be easy for them to get to the domain, because there were a lot of people willing to get to the family. Probably there will be some test , but he didn't think about this much.

  
A deep forest surrounded them as they made their way to the mansion. The nightbirds were singing quietly in the darkness. It was getting cold, but Gon and Killua took no notice . As for Gon , his aim was to get there in time for he hated to get late whenever he went.

  
'Killua!'- Gon said .

  
'Shhh!- whispered Killua. Gon did not say a word , he listened attentively to Killua, - There is something here , don't you notice?' - he said quietly.

  
'Really?'-the answer came. Gon peered into the darkness but didn't notice anything. Only leaves oscillated as the serene wind passed by. Everything was calm.

  
'The feeling like we are the ones in the whole world.'- Gon thought.

  
After some time , he and Killua became cautious. Something was strange indeed. Now Gon noticed it too, like somebody was watching them. Killua gave a glance to Gon ,then beckoned to him to follow his steps. They moved quietly,softly touching the ground.

  
'Aaaaaa!' - the terrible voice broke the silence. Killua and Gon dashed to the side from which the cry occured;it wasn't as far as Gon thought.

  
Few minutes passed before they got there.The boys' faces were pale as they didn't know what expected them . They were covered in scratches as they ran among briery branches thinking only about saving a life.  
They got to the place ; at first they didn't notice anybody. But a few seconds later two shadows appeared. Gon and Killua squinted their eyes to see who they were. Then a frenetic voice collapsed in the air , Gon smiled happily and lunged huskily to his friends. Killua gave them a wry smile and moseyed quietly to the group. A slight disappontment appeared on his face as he was ready to defeat his enemy , but still, he was happy he happed on these two.

  
'Kurapika!Leorio!- Gon ejaculated. ' I didn't know you are here ! - Gon wanted to say something more , but then remembered why they were there .'Why did you scream ? Did something happen?'- Gon was worried about them.

' Naaa, don' t worry!- Leorio said. - Just stumbled on a Red Hedgehog, showing his fingers covered with red spines.

Killua chuckled , but the sound was almost discreet.Kurapika touched gently Leorio's hair and wanted to say something , but then changed his mind. He was stroking his hair and Leorio felt comfortable forgetting that needles hurt.

'So, what brings you two here?'- Killua asked.

' We have received an invitation several hours ago and decided to come here to have some fun .'

' The same thing !'- said Gon vehemently. He was still excited he had met his friends , and could not believe they were right here, in front of him.

'This would be the greatest party ever!'- he thought. They made their way toward the mansion,talking about many things they had not had time to discuss earlier.

' Oh , Killua! - Leorio exclaimed.Killua turned his head . -That hedgehog.. It won't do any harm. Right?- His voice wasn't as confident as it used to be . Killua shook his head and then he turned his back to Leorio, hiding a smile .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i have made this chapter a little longer, hope you will like it)

Gon and his friends got to the mansion far after midnight. They enjoyed the time together while they were walking slowly to Killua's house . If earlier Gon was worried he would get there not in time, now he was absolutely absorbed in their conversation. The happy four went to the gate which led straight to the huge hall. They opened it and stepped graciously in.

Loud music hit their eardrums ,and it seemed to Gon the music deafened him for a bit, but a few minutes later they got used to it.A huge and bright chandelier was nutating slowly, making them feeling dizzy for the brightness of lamps. There were about hundreds of people , even more, Gon thought.But still there was a lot of space. Ladies looked attractive in their evening gowns, and men were dressed none the worse. A waiter showed up out from nowhere.

\- ' Would you like some champagne? '- he asked softly. Each of them took a glass of liquid and drank a little. The clique quickly felt at ease , and they relaxed in such an atmosphere. The music took their breath away and they started to enjoy themselves.The group was completely enthralled in it, and unwittingly got separated. Kurapika took Leorio's hand and led him into the crowd. The other smiled awkwardly, but didn't release it.

\- 'Do you want to dance with me?' - The blond smiled. With these words Leorio held Kurapika's hand tightly ,but didn't answer. He hovered closely to Kurapika and whispered in his ear : ' I will do whatever you want to ' -he said in a warm voice. Kurapika blushed , but tried to hide his feelings. Leorio started to dance slowly, but the music overfilled him with unbelievable energy. At first he kept the beat with his foot , then started shaking his body. He was sure he could do the most difficult thing ever , such as spinning on his head and suchlike , but he decided not to risk . Now he wasn't listening to the music, he invented his own style in expressing himself by moving his body off the beat and waving his hands.He was sure his dance was perfect, but he didn't know his limbs weren't obeying him . He was drunk despite the fact he had had only one glass of champagne.

-' Yoo hoo !!!!- he was greatly pleased with his unique style. Kurapika stood apart. He was silent and... felt really uncomfortable. Leorio's dance was funny and clumsy and if he said it to Leorio he might take it to heart. Leorio was taking pleasure in his own dance , he was flourishing his arms and occasionaly hit some Hunters nearby in their faces. They just gave him a covert glance , trying not to show their irriration. His motions were so vigorously , that he didn't notice he made some trays flying in the air, when two waiters were passing by. The traces were nearly touching the heads of the people, but , luckily the waiters hopped to the air and prevented the accident. They just smiled understandingly to Kurapika and dissolved amongst the throng. Kurapika felt he had to tell Leorio he could bother some of the Hunters . He liked Leorio and was afraid Leorio could take offense . So he just stood and was hoping Leorio would stop his dance soon.

\- 'Hey!' - Killua cried gleefully . He could hardly inhibit himself from a laughter , looking at this scene.

-' How long have you been watching us?'-Kurapika felt nervous. Killua didn't answer his question, he was laughing so hard that he could not say a word. He managed to settle down after a long time.

-' Buddy , i thought the party would be boring but you've made this evening!' - he breathed deeply trying to calm down. He knew there was some spark between those two and did not want Kurapika to take umbrage at him.

-' Take him to the fresh air . It would sober him a little.'- he advised.

\- ' Where is Gon?-wondered Kurapika, while he was pulling Leorio's sleeve.

-' He is somewhere nearby , i just was going to take some food . Do you want any? '

-' No , thanks, -Kurapika glanced at Leorio's side. He was dragging Leorio to the exit. - If you want something, we will be outside. '

Killua waved them and made his way to the table . There were different kinds of food and his eyes flashed when he saw his favourite cakes . He reached for them and started to lay everything on a plate. He was shoveling them into his mouth, as he didn't want other people to eat _his_ cakes. There was only one left on the table and when he extended his arm to take it, somebodies hand grasped it . He looked at the person that had taken the cake and saw a young girl . He couldn't say he liked her , but she gave the impression of quite a pretty girl. She had fair hair, tied in two little tails which were adorned with colourful ribbons. She scowled when she noticed Killua's plate , but after a second that expression disappeared.

-' Ooooh, these are my favourite ones! Could you please share some?'- Her eyes gleamed with a hope , her voice was soft. She tried to look as endearing as she could and wanted Killua to change his mind.

-' You'll get a toothache , old hag ' - he said sharply . He was having fun but didn't show it . For a moment girl's lips trembled, but then a deadly aura surrounded her.

-' You .. - she uttered.- How dare you to say such things to me!!!!!!- With these words her voice grew mad ; some people standing nearby looked at her side ,and when they saw the cross girl, they tried to disappear from her sight . The lass was furious and nothing was left from a little nice girl that was there a few minutes ago. Killua sneered and turned around to leave that annoying imp.

-' How dare you go away !-she continued. - Come back and apologize ! - she demanded .Killua ignored her and headed back to the crowd , hearing caustic remarks about his nature.

Gon was waiting for Killua. He hadn't expected he would be exhausted after dancing a lot. His upper body was streaming with perspiration. He took off his green jacket and left a white T-shirt. Now it was much more better, Gon thought. He took a little break and decided to look around. Many people were dancing, some were drinking cocktails and talking to each other, laughing. Everybody was pleased with the lavish reception here. Gon was trying to see the members of the Zoldyck family, but they didn't show up.  
But now the boy felt strength in his body, he was ready to give the assembly of hunters another dance. He straightened up, crackled his back and did his hair up. They were tousled , but he liked that . Recently he had made a new hairstyle , and now his hair were always a little bit mussed up.

He relaxed among the people and was watching their motions , trying to copy them. He was moving easily, listening to the song of his body, and felt his movements were really great. A bunch of Hunters was nearby , they were keeping their eyes on him and were talking to each other lively. Gon's dance was perfect, they admitted.  
A bright music kindled his spirit. He was focusing on his dance , but didn't sense some person was watching him. He knew there were many guys fixing their eyes on him, but that look completely made him feel uncomfortable. Gon was really embarrassed as he sensed that person was kind of unclothing him with his sight, and every part of his body shuddered. That sight ran over every сell of Gon's body and he felt goosebumps covering it. He tried to hide his feelings , but he didn't succeed in that much. His cheeks were reddening and at first he pretended that was alright but after some time he stopped dancing to look for that indecent person. It wasn't really difficult for Gon to notice him . That guy was dancing with Killua's brother and was staring at Gon openly. The colour of his hair at once caught Gon's sight, they were crimson . He was dressed in kinky clothes, but this outfit was looking quite alluring.

That guy was dancing even better than Gon. He moved by his emotional impulses, his smooth movements were charming . The beat was getting faster , but that guy quickly adjusted to it. His forehead was encrusted with drops of sweat, but he seemed to enjoy it . The guy was still looking at Gon , and when their eyes met, he didn't stop looking ;even more , he was looking yearningly at  the boy as if he could vanish within a minute. Gon's cheeks blushed even more when he looked at the man,he averted his eyes at once, he felt ashamed , but why? His heart was pounding and not because of еxhilirated dancing , something strange was in that look . He was scared of it a bit , but didn't know the reason of feeling so.

-'Hey, what's up?'- Killua hopped up nearby , breaking the speech heedlessly not noticing Gon's tense expression  . 

-' Who's that guy standing nearby your brother? '- Gon didn't notice Killua's question ,he was too deep in his thoughts.He smiled ,trying to conceal his confusion. All in all , it was just a clumsy situation . They said there were alike guys that liked young and lively man. Now the picture of this situation was becoming vague and soon he would forget what happened that night . 

'- Ahhh..Hisoka...He and Illumi used to date for a while , - he wanted to add something but then changed his mind. - You'd better not mess with him , he's a real menace. - Killua knew it in his own experience , or better to say , in Illumi's .- 'Let's go outside , it's too noisy here' - Killua said . If earlier he enjoyed the music , now it was irritating him.   
Gon followed Killua , while his vision was swimming in front of all the people , it was to stuff-up here for them being here . They felt  the same way  , they both needed to go away from that place , somewhere where would be calm , peaceful , some secluded place where they could be with their friends , where they could be frank with each other . Their mood had gone away long ago. 


End file.
